Silas
Silas (サイラス Sairasu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Fates. He is a Cavalier from Nohr and will accompany the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Shou Okumura in the Japanese version. Profile A fledgling Knight of the Kingdom of Nohr, having known the Avatar since childhood. He was banished from Nohr after sneaking the Avatar out to go on a picnic and spent the following years becoming a knight in order to meet his best friend again. If Silas achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Sophie. His birthday is November 1st. He has the unruliest hair. Silas is a very easy going and selfless young man, who is willing to help everyone in a diplomatic manner, however remains ever loyal to the Avatar. In his A support with Charlotte he sits with her to discuss her childhood in order to help her work through her insecurities with her personality. In his supports with Jakob, Jakob makes fun of his altruistic attitude, however Silas admits to him that he occasionally finds trying to listen to people's problems depressing as he cannot always find the right advice to give to them. Conquest In Chapter 7, he arrives with Elise in order to aid the Avatar at the behest of Xander. Birthright In Chapter 7, he is sent to execute the Avatar but attempts to convince them to return to Nohr to avoid carrying out his orders. He is convinced by the Avatar to join them after his defeat. In Chapter 22, he describes the problems of Nohr, and after hearing Ryoma's pomise, his loyalty is renewed. Revelations Silas appears in Chapter 14 as the boss and join the army at the end of the chapter. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 7= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 7 - A Vow Upheld |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |60% |5% |60% |50% |55% |50% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Mozu * Azura Nohr * Effie * Pieri * Beruka * Selena * Nyx * Charlotte * Camilla * Elise Hoshido * Orochi * Kagerou * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Hinoka * Sakura Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Ryoma * Kaze * Sophie * Kanna (If Silas is his father) Etymology Silas is the name of a companion of Paul, an early leader of the Christian community. Silas accompanied him on his missionary journeys. Trivia *Silas was voted as the 14th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Silas.png|Silas as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Paladin. Silas confession.jpg|Silas' confession scene. Silasavatar.png|Silas' official Twitter icon FEF Silas My Room Model.png|Silas' model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters